


Snowy Kingdom

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri October Day 3Kingdom of Snow





	Snowy Kingdom

Faerghus always had long nights and even more long winters. It was well known fact that people of empire couldnt stay Faerghus too long because Faerghus was that cold. Most of time children of the empires noble families stayed indoors. Children of the Faerghus at another hand were accustomed the cold already, would play at outside. 

Some children envied the empire, who wouldnt to be honest? They had easier lifes, much more better foods than kingdom. But kingdom had snow. 

That was what they learned first. Kingdom had snow. They would play snowball fights with each other. Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix, Glenn and Dimitri. 

Glenn always won snowball fights. At rare times mainly Dimitri. But at one time it was Felix who won snowball fight. It was one of happiest days of Felix. Or it was one of his last happiest happiest day. 

When his brother died, when he saw Dimitri’s darker side, those days were left behind of them.

Kingdom had snow.


End file.
